Fallman Has a Sexy Back!
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: The sandy-haired soldier groaned as he leaned up against the bookshelf, sweat dripped slowly down his brow. How he wished his raven would take him like that. The man’s thoughts were quickly interrupted as a gloved hand grabbed his. Gift Fic for xxKitsune.


-1**A Fullmetal Alchemist One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Fallman Has a Sexy Back!**

**Gift Fic for xxKitsune (She'll kill me for this - she'll be like, I DIDN'T EVEN WANT IT! TAKE IT BACK! But I gives it to her anyway)**

**Pairings: Roy x Havoc and Fallman x Sheiska (though she's never actually named or described.**

**Rating: M**

**This story came from Kitsune saying what she was writing, and that was deleting it, and I randomly gave her this paragraph: And in the deepest section of the library, where all the books were large, dusty and old, he came across a lone couple, using the privacy for a quick make out session. He stopped, hiding behind one of the huge bookshelves and watching their ministrations from where he was, feeling a slight heat grow as he watched them. Of course, he was here to meet his own friend, and as he watched the couples activities get hotter, and more forbidden, he wondered if he was going to get that lucky.**

**I ask Kitsune to do the summary for me, and she came up with the little gem in the summary box, which I also used in the actual story.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy it, it's basically just random smut.**

Fallman Has A Sexy Back!

Jean havoc walked into Central library, ignoring the no smoking sign. It wasn't lit, it was just a comfort to have the cigarette dangling from his lips; and he needed comfort. Everything about Central was new and foreign and crowded. He'd only re-accommodated their not two weeks ago under Mustang's command. It seemed the Flame Alchemist wanted to keep his best soldiers close. But Central was so vastly different from the East, which he had become accustomed to, despite the Colonel calling it a 'backwards place'; it was where _he_ was most comfortable.

He passed through the reception, and made his way into the main library. He was here to meet a friend, a possible girlfriend. Mustang had stolen all of his girlfriends in the East, and he was not going to let that string of bad luck continue now he was re-accommodated and had a fresh start.

It wasn't as if he'd done anything to piss off the Colonel, so he couldn't see why the man felt it is duty to target his girlfriends. And it couldn't just be a coincidence that all his flings flocked to the man; not if that annoying smirk Mustang would inevitably send his way afterwards was anything to go by. And it certainly wasn't as if there weren't enough girls in Amestris to keep the man busy while Jean built up a stable relationship with one cute girl with a nice personality. Was it too much to ask? Apparently, yes. Mustang was definitely targeting his dates, but Jean just couldn't figure out why!

Even if, under the very slight possibility that _Mustang_ was_ jealous_ of the girls, the surely the raven haired man knew Jean was certainly interested in him. Heck, who wouldn't be? Roy was God's gift to both genders, and boy did he know it!

Jean passed the middle section of the library, where Ed Elric slept peacefully under the watchful gaze of a giant suit of armour, that Jean had recently found out was actually his little brother. He spared them a glance, but his mind was still on his commanding officer.

From the point of view of a subordinate, Mustang was definitely after Riza Hawkeye's skirt - or in her case trousers - and in fairness, Jean couldn't blame him; Hawkeye was hot. But couldn't he see there was another blonde under his command that was actually interested?

Sure, the first few girls he'd had, Jean was really trying for whatever girl he was trying for at the time, but once it became apparent what Roy was doing, Jean only ever went after women to gain the other man's attention. However, after countless girls being stolen from him, and still no real advances from Roy, Jean had gone back to square one; he'd given up. So he was really looking forward to seeing Nicola today.

And in the deepest section of the library, where the books were large, dusty and old, he came across a lone couple, who were using the privacy for a quick make out session. He stopped, hiding behind one of the huge shelves and watching their ministrations from where he was, feeling a slight heat grow as he watched them. Of course, he was here to meet a friend of his own, and as he watched the couples activities get hotter and more forbidden, he wondered if he was going to get the lucky.

The man pushed his woman up against the old books, and she, in turn, wrapped her arms and legs around his body, latching their mouths together again. Jean gulped inaudibly, letting his hand travel south down his body, stopping at the hem of his military state issued trousers. Nicola was just round the corner, just a tiny bit deeper into his section - but if he went to her there was no guarantee anything fun would happen. He heard a small feminine groan, and snapped his head up to see the man sucking the females neck, and unbuttoning her shirt. He made his decision, unzipping his trousers and plunging his hand into his boxers to wrap around his rapidly hardening cock. He gave a soft sigh at the contact, fixing his eyes on the couple in front of him, and beginning to slowly stroke himself.

The man's back was turned to him, but the woman was facing him - luckily he was well hidden and she had her eyes closed most of the time, focusing on her boyfriend. He watched as she removed his state uniform jacket and his muscled back was exposed to the blonde. Jean caught his breath, bringing his hand up to his head and rubbing his thumb over the tip, giving an involuntary shudder at the feeling. It had been so long since he'd last done this, but it didn't take much effort to imagine another hand doing it instead. His eyes flickered shut as he imagined a darker haired man behind him, stroking him. A small smile graced his lips as he imagined Roy in another position, on his knees, sucking him off. His eyes opened again, focussing on the couple, who had managed to rid themselves of all clothes and were enjoying the closeness of their naked bodies. Fuck, if he and Roy could do that, he thought, grabbing tighter at his member and using his other hand to brace himself against the bookcase, and keeping his eyes trained to the couple ahead; watching the muscles in the man's back twitch and relax, then tense again. He felt the muscles in his legs twitch as he rubbed himself more urgently.

The woman gave a small little gasp and her eyes rolled shut, grabbing at her man as she was taken. Havoc pumped his length harder and faster, feeling sweat build up where his forehead met his hair. The sandy-haired soldier groaned as he leaned up against the bookshelf, sweat dripped slowly down his brow. How he wished his raven would take him like that. The man's thoughts were quickly interrupted as a gloved hand grabbed his; which was still wrapped tightly round his cock.

"Getting a little desperate aren't we?" said the commanding voice Jean knew so well. The man teased his fingers off of himself and replaced them with his own hand, the material of his ignition gloves creating a friction Jean was by no means adverse to. The blonde leant forward, bracing himself more firmly against the bookshelf. He felt a feather light kiss placed down where his neck was exposed, right on the jugular. Roy's hand was light and tense around Jean, and the blonde pushed backwards against his commanding officer, silently asking him to _move _his hand if he wouldn't let him finish himself off. Roy obliged, very slightly rubbing up and down his length, getting tiny moans from his partner, even in his inexperience of giving hand jobs. Roy rested his forehead against Jean's back. "I thought by now you'd have got the idea - moving you to Central was supposed to stop this." he said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

"I - fuck!" Jean couldn't reply when Roy slid his hand up to his head and slip a glove covered finger into his slit. Roy ran his tongue up the other man's neck and cheek, smiling slightly at the shudder he received for his efforts. He removed his finger, rubbing up and down and coating Jean's member in pre-come. Jean bucked forwards into the shelf.

"What do you mean?" he eventually asked, bringing his hands down to grab at Roy's. Roy used his spare hand to grab both of Jean's, forcing them back against the bookcase and making the blonde whimper slightly. "R-Roy!"

"I told Nicola to leave." Roy said into the taller man's back.

Jean felt his cheeks colour and sweat slide down his forehead and down his cheek. He could feel Roy's erection pressing against him, and suddenly he was turn around and Roy's lips were on his. He let go of Jean's hands and guided one of them down to his member.

"I don't want you seeing those sluts." he said, as jean shakily unbuttoned his trousers and pushed his hand inside, trailing a finger along the length of commanding officers cock. He revelled in the small shudder this brought forth from the womaniser and rubbed his thumb over the man's head.

"I never knew you cared." replied the blonde, wrapping his hand around Roy and beginning to pump. Roy copied the action a little harder for Jean.

"You idiot." he muttered against the man's neck, feeling Jean lean his head back and buck his hips forward, pumping Roy faster. Roy felt the muscles in his back twitch. He imitated what jean did earlier to make his shudder, pulling the same reaction from the blonde. "Do you really think I'd go through the trouble of stealing those girls for the fun of it? They don't deserve you." he whispered, sweat building up on his brow. The two were beginning to lose control of their hips, as was proven when Roy bucked forward with a cry, gripping tightly to Jean's military jacket with his spare jacket. Jean wrapped his spare hand round Roy's waist; trying to stop himself from moving forward as Roy had done. Roy may be the womaniser, but Jean was confident in his hand job skills. For once, although Roy had started this, he seemed less experienced. Jean buried his nose gently in the other man's hair.

"Roy?" he questioned as Roy's pumping became weaker, his arm tired. "You've not done this before." he stated. Roy smiled slightly, clutching at Jean's jacket.

"Not to anyone else." he agreed. Jean removed his arm from around Roy's waist and wrapped his hand round the hand Roy was using to jack him off. He gently guided Roy's tired arm while stroking the other man. Roy gulped and tried to steady out his breathing. They were both so close now, Jean could feel it.

"Jean… I - I…" Roy bowed his head, choking and thrusting forwards.

"You can do this." whispered Jean, pumping faster and guiding Roy's hand to follow suit. Roy threw his head back.

"Fuck, Jean!" he yelled, and his exclamation was swallowed up by Jean's tongue invading his mouth. "Je~an" he moaned into the kiss, feeling the taller man grin against his lips.

"Holy fuck Roy…" replied the sandy haired man, pulling away from the other man's mouth and latching on his neck. He tried to leave his mark there as Roy trusted forward again and again. "I never imagined you to be so… needy." he teased, noting the bright flush on his partner's face.

"Oh God… Jean - I'm going to… Fuck Jean!" he screamed as Jean put all his attention into making the Colonel come. Roy threw his head back, thrusting into Jean's hand as he came. Jean guided the slighter man's hand to his release, before they both collapsed against the bookshelf. Roy found himself still clutching at Jean's jacket. Jean wrapped his arm protectively around the dark haired man's waist and kissed his forehead. Roy readjusted his trousers, so Jean did the same, guessing you didn't get much time for afterglow when you were with Roy Mustang.

"You called me needy, but you were the one jacking off watching Fallman fuck a librarian!" accused Roy. Jean had closed his eyes in bliss, demanding he get some afterglow before:

"Holy Hell! That was Fallman?" he exclaimed, Roy gave him a short, sceptic look. Jean let out a small chuckle. "Well, he has a sexy back." he justified. He felt Roy shift beside him, he glanced at the dark haired man, who was now sitting up straight, a heavy frown gracing his features.

"Go fuck him then." he said, looking straight ahead. Jean was shocked by the jealously in his voice. Then he laughed.

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." he said. Roy tried very hard not to pout, but he failed. Jean leant forward and caught the shorter man in a hug from behind. "You idiot. You don't need to be jealous. You've tried hard enough to stop me from seeing anybody. I'm your's now." he reassured, and felt Roy lean back into the hug. He glanced around the bookshelf to see Fallman and his librarian had disappeared. Okay, so it wasn't that bad here in Central, the libraries were much better then in the East.

**Not the best, I couldn't be assed with typing just plot-less smut. I was excited when I first started it, but it just got boring.**


End file.
